A Shy Girls' Confession
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Hinatas' all grown up and in her last year of highschool. And before she graduates she's determined to tell her crush how she feels. Oneshot. R&R please.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BUT I DO OWN A PENGUIN HAT NAMED GARY, AN IPOD TOUCH, A BAG OF EXTRA CHEDDAR GOLDFISH, AND ALL MY FABULOUS ONESHOTS SO HERES ANOTHER ONE! :) REVIEW PLEASE!**

CHAPTER ONE-A CONFESSION AND A STUTTERING HYUUGA!

_**HINATA'S POV!**_

Hi! I'm Hinata Hyuuga. And yes the Hyuugas. I'm a senior at Konaha High and I'm on my way to starbucks cause I'm about to something that could ruin my life. You see it all started in my freshman year of highschool. And I met the boy of my dreams.

_**FLASHBACK:HINATA'S FIRST DAY AT KONAHA HIGH!**_

I was walking down the hall trying not to get stepped on. I was a petite (small) freshman. Then this girl with ugly red hair pushed me on the ground. Owwie.

''Looks like we got some fresh meat girls,'' The red head smirked at me.

''What are you gonna do to her, Karin?'' A girl with purple hair asked with a smirk on her face as well. What the hell is with this school?

''Hmm. I don't know. How about we cut all this ugly blue hair off?'' Then she grabbed me by my hair and her 'friends' held me down.

They were just about to cut my hair when my knight in-bright orange? What kind of knight wears bright orange? Oh well. He's still cute.

''Leave her alone Karin! She hasn't done anything to you,'' Naruto said.

Karin (apparently her name was) and her 'friends' ran away.

''Thank you so much. I definately owe you one,'' I smiled shyly and blushed a little.

Can you blame me? This guy is seriously hot. Even if he does smell like spicy chicken ramen? Oh well. I like spicy chicken ramen. We can look past that. It's all good.

''No problem. A girl as cute as you doesn't owe me a thing,'' He flashed me a foxy grin and I blushed even redder.

Did he really just call me cute? Hot damn! Then the magic that is love was interrupted. F my life.

''Come on, dobe,'' A guy with midnight blue spikey hair commanded.

F you guy with sexy hair. You ruined the moment. And now your on my list. In the top ten. Jerk.

''I got to go. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki,'' he grinned and ran off.

I yelled after him. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga!''

''See you around Hina-chan!'' He yelled back.

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

And unfortunately after that I didn't see him around school much. Only at lunch. And I was too shy to say anything. So now I'm heading to starbucks to confess my love. I found out Naruto goes there everyday right after baseball practice. Eep! I'm here. Wish me luck.

I found him sitting with his friends from the first day I met him. I walked right up. Be cool and confident, Hinata. You can totally do this. Your a Hyuuga. Act like it. He noticed the silence and looked right at me.

OMG. I can't do this! I'm a loser, I'm totally NOT confident, and I can't act like a Hyuuga! No. I MUST do this!

''H-Hi Naru-to-kun,'' I stuttered. Crap. What kind of Hyuuga stutters? This one apparently.

''Are you ok? Your face is all red,'' He said with concern.

Wow. I'm in love with an idiot. Even his friends knew. My friends knew! Good lord even my DAD knew! What is wrong with this kid?

''Yeah. I'm fine. But I have something to say to you,'' I said rather confidently.

''What is it Hina-chan?'' He asked.

''I-I-I lo-loo,'' Grrr. I can't stop stuttering. So I tried again.

''I loove...YOGA!'' I shouted.

What the hell. Did I seriously just say yoga?

"Um. That's cool Hinata?'' He said uncertainly. Double crap.

''No. That's not what I meant to say! Um. What I was trying to say was, I love...YOGURT!" I shouted.

This sucks complete ass! I don't love yogurt! I don't even remotely like yogurt! And right now I wish yogurt would die! Grrr.

''Um. Hina-chan I have to go but I'll talk to you later. Byebye,'' he said.

I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me curiously.

''I'm so sorry, Naru-kun! I have been planning all day how I was gonna say that I love you and what you could possibly say. And nothing is going as I planned,'' I finished not even noticing that I had told him.

His eyes widened.

''You love me?'' He asked.

Triple crap. When did I say that? I nodded shyly and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the rejection in his eyes.

''I love you to Hina-chan,'' He smiled though I couldn't tell.

OMG. Did he just say he loves me too? Did you hear it to? Really? Well hot damn! I opened my eyes.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Absolutely. I think your an amazing girl Hina-chan,'' He grinned.

Well I can't really blame him. Can you? I'm the bomb diggity! Woop Woop Go me!

He grabbed my hand and we walked out. With huge smiles on our faces. After all what a Hyuuga wants. A Hyuuga gets.

**OMFG! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THOUGHT THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! IF YOU AGREE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOURSELF. :)**


End file.
